SunClan/Main article
SunClan is a group of cats that live in a forest that is primarly deciedous forest along with a vast field towards the back ends of the territory. SunClan's founder, Sunstar got her name from her bright golden pelt, so by extension the name was given to the Clan. Clan Character SunClan cats are described as clever and loyal. They pride themselves on being intelligent and doing anything to protect their Clanmates. SunClan cats are slim, able bodied cats who normally have ginger, gold or brown coats. However, cats are known to have white, silver or black pelts as well. SunClan's favorite season is Greenleaf and is when they thrive the most. Most SunClan cats wake up at dawn and are most filled with energy at sunhigh, when most of their hunting and training takes place. SunClan cats prefer not to fight, but will not hesitate when it comes to protecting their Clan. Territory In The Forest Territories The SunClan forest territory is loacated in a large forest, with half of the territory being a large, open field. Landmarks in the territory include: *'Camp - '''A large hollow in the heart of the territory, well protected by bramble walls. The back of the camp has a large wall that keeps the camp insulated. *'Moss Hollow - 'A large stone hollow behind the camp where moss grows in large quanities. Also provides shelter for kits, queens, elders and young apprentices during battles. *'Training Area - 'A small, sandy hollow in a bare spot in the forest, not far from the camp used for training. *'Jagged Rocks - 'Large collection of rocks in the back field of the territory. Great for herbs but considered very dangerous due to the risk of falling, providing a home for adders in greenleaf and it's proximity to the AshClan border. The camp is well protected by a thick bramble wall, and the back wall provides insulation. There's a dip in the back wall that provides a path to the moss hollow and the new apprentice den. Inside the camp is a small pool of water known as the drinking pool. It provides a place for the SunClan cats to drink in camp, wet moss and also serves as a common hangout place for the Clan. The leader's den, also called the SunTree is a huge oak tree in the center of camp. The SunTree also serves as the Clan meeting place, soft bushes cover the entrance. The medicine cat is a medium sized cave in the camp's back wall. It is closest to back entrance and the drinking pool. The warrior's den is a large holly bush enforced with brambles, it is closest to the camp's front entrance. The old apprentice den was an old burrow between the warrior's den and the nursery, however the den was floodded and the burrow became unusuable as a den. The new apprentice's den is outside the camp, not far from the Moss Hollow in a large pile of boulders that form a cave. The nursery is a hollowed out bush enforced with brambles beside the elder's den. The elder's den is a fallen tree propped up against a boulder against the back wall. In The Mountain Territories SunClan's mountain territory is a large, thick forest of mainly oak trees. Unlike their old territory, it is completely forest with no open fields. Theres a river that runs through the territory, creating somewhat of an island between SunClan and MoonClan territory. Landmarks in the territory include: *'Camp - 'SunClan's camp is in a large, deep stone hollow in the back of the territory. *'Rivers - 'SunClan has a large stream cutting through their territory, not far from their camp. There is a small "island" between the stream and the river that forms the border with MoonClan. *'Rockpile - 'There is a large pile of rocks between the two rivers, used often for training and herb gathering. Considered much safer than Jagged Rocks was. *'Training Area -''' SunClan's training area is a low hollow between SunClan camp and the stream. *'''Collapsed Badger Den - '''An old badger den, long forgotten and now collapsed. A popular spot for hunting. It lies near the AshClan border. SunClan's camp is guarded by a thick wall of brambles, and is hidden from sight due to the trees. It is hard to see and find unless you know exactly where it is. The leader's den a large cave cut into the side of the back stone wall. The medicine cat den is another, smaller cave in between the nursery and leader's den. The warrior's den is a large bush over a dip in the stone, line with thick brambles. The apprentice den is similar to the warrior's den, right beside it and smaller. The nursery is a stone den beside the medicine cat den. The elder's den is a large, thick bush besides the nursery. Finally, the SunStone is a large stone in the center of camp which serves as a meeting place for the Clan. History :Long ago, the four original Clans (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan) disbanded due to unknown reasons, with most forgetting their warrior heritage and lifestyle. However, StarClan was not completely forgotten, some remained and knew they had to bring the Clans back before StarClan was forever forgotten. They found four cats, Sun, Lichen, Ash and Moon who bore the bloodlines of the other Clans, although they were mixed. Sun had ancestors from ThunderClan and WindClan, Lichen from ShadowClan and RiverClan, Ash from ShadowClan and ThunderClan and Moon from WindClan and RiverClan. They eventually taught these cats the warrior code and helped them to build their Clans which have been strong for countless seasons